


He's Leaving Home

by Starship21ZedNA9



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship21ZedNA9/pseuds/Starship21ZedNA9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before the events of the B&W pilot movie.  Lucy wants to move out of the park with Ricky and Trin.  Ricky has to break the news to the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Leaving Home

Ricky sat in Julian’s living room, unusually silent. His cigarette was burning down in his hand. It was untouched. Julian and Bubbles sat together on the couch opposite of him. They were engaged in a conversation about something or other. Ricky just watched them without listening. He looked down at his drink. That too hadn’t been touched. He’d come over for a reason and he’d been trying to work up his nerve all night.

“Boys, I’m leaving Sunnyvale.”

He was met with dead silence. Julian and Bubbles’ discussion was forgotten. Their heads snapped in Ricky’s direction. Bubbles blinked at him.

“What the fuck are you talking about,” asked Julian when he finally found his voice.

“Lucy doesn’t want to stay here anymore. She says it’s bad for me to be hanging around you all the time. We keep going to jail, you know. She says if I don’t move out of the park with her and Trin, that she’s gonna leave me. I can’t let that happen. So, I gotta go.”

Julian let out a humorless chuckle and stood up. He started pacing the room. Tension radiated from his body. Bubbles stayed rooted on the couch, eyes burning holes into Ricky. Ricky’s mouth went dry.

“Ricky, what do you mean? Where are you gonna go,” asked Bubbles.

He cleared his throat, “Well, Lucy’s got us set up with a house. I mean, it’s not too far from here so I can still come and hang out all the time and you guys can come and hang out over there. And it’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? Of course it’s a big deal! You’re leaving the park. This is your home, Ricky. It’s our home. How can you leave us?”

Bubbles was on the verge of tears now. Ricky took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. He knew there was no chance of this going well but, fuck, he hated making Bubbles cry.  
“Look, I’m not leaving you, okay? But, I gotta do this for my family. This is the only way that I can keep them. Lucy says she’s going with or without me. I can’t lose Trinity. She’s my daughter. I gotta be there for her.”

“Well, what about us? Don’t you care about losing us,” Bubbles continued.

“Of fucking course I do! I’m trying not to lose you guys. Okay? I fucking love you guys but what am I gonna do? Let them leave?”

Bubbles shut up after that. Tears fell down his face as Ricky helplessly watched. He wanted to go hug his friend but he didn’t know if Bubbs would accept it.

“Didn’t I always warn you about this shit, Ricky,” Julian finally spoke. Both Bubbles and Ricky turned their attention toward him. Julian towered over the seated figures. His face was twisted in barely concealed anger.

“Well, didn’t I,” he asked again.

Ricky shrugged, “what the fuck are you talking about, Julian?”

“I’m talking about Lucy. I keep telling you and telling you that trying to please her is a fucking mistake. She just keeps distracting you and fucking you up and now she’s making you fucking move! When are you just gonna fucking forget about her?”

Ricky stood up to look Julian in the eye.

“I can’t fucking forget about her, man. I love her. And she’s the mother of my child. You just don’t fucking get it.”

“She’s making you leave Sunnyvale, Rick! Don’t you see how fucked that is,” Julian shouted.

“He’s right, Ricky. I mean, that is fucked. You shouldn’t ask someone to leave their home or their family,” said Bubbles.

Ricky threw his hands up in frustration.

“Look, you guys should understand the prediction that I’m in right now. Okay, I’m stuck between rock and a harp palace.”

“Well, you don’t sound stuck, Rick. You sound like you’re choosing Lucy. You know, you’ve been doing this a fucking lot lately. Remember when we got that new game console for Bubbles and you wouldn’t come and play with him?”

“Trinity got caught smoking at preschool! I had to deal with that. I had to take responsibles! You guys can’t blame me for that shit!”

“Or how about when Randy fell on one of my kitties and I had to take him to the vet. You didn’t come by at all,” added Bubbles.

“Bubbs, I know. I feel real bad about that but Lucy wanted us to have family chicken night and I couldn’t find an open chicken place!”

“Oh, fuck, there’s always an excuse, Ricky!”

Ricky went over and kneeled down in front of Bubbles.

“Come on, man. I’m sorry about all that. I’m sorry about this, but I gotta do this or I’m gonna lose my family.”

“Oh, you’re gonna lose your fucking family all right,” said Julian.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Julian swallowed the rest of his drink and slammed the glass on the coffee table.

“It means that if you’re leaving us behind, then you’re leaving us behind. I’m not gonna come and see your new house and I don’t want you coming back here!”

“Julian! Come on, don’t say that,” Bubbles pleaded with his friend.

“Oh, is that the way it’s gonna be?”

Ricky stood toe to toe with Julian.

“Yeah, that’s the way it’s gonna be, Rick.”

“No, it’s not. Ricky, he doesn’t mean it. Julian, take that back.”

Julian scoffed and left the room. Bubbles turned desperately to Ricky, who was still staring in shock at the spot Julian had just vacated.

“Ricky, he’s just upset. He’ll calm down. Really.”

Ricky nodded, “yeah, yeah. It’s fine. Look, I gotta go. I’m sorry. It’s not my idea. I promise I’ll see you as much as I can.”

Bubbles tried to stop the tears pouring down his face. He wiped at his cheeks.

“I know you will, Ricky. I know that. I love you. It’s just, I want you to remember that this is your home. You know, this is where you belong. And it’ll always be there for you.”

Ricky pulled his friend into a hug. “I know. Thanks Bubbs.”

Ricky let go and headed out the door, giving Bubbles one final wave before he was out of sight. Bubbles sank back down to the couch. Eventually, Julian came back in, looking more miserable than before.

“Is he gone,” he whispered.

“Yeah, he’s fucking gone. I hope you’re happy,” Bubbles blubbered, refusing to look at Julian.

Julian felt as if the walls were closing in on him. The air around him grew hot and stuffy. He didn’t remember his trailer being so small. He needed to leave.

“I’m out of here.”

“What? Now, where the fuck are you going,” asked Bubbles.

“Just out. I’ll be back later,” he called as he left the trailer. He got into his grandmother’s old car and peeled off. 

Before he knew it, he was cruising in front of Ricky’s trailer. He hadn’t intended to come this way. He slowed to a stop in front of Ricky’s open window.

He could make out Ricky sitting on the couch, Trinity curled up and fast asleep in his lap. He was absently threading his fingers through her short blonde locks. Ricky turned his head as Lucy came into view. She had a blanket in her hands. She sat beside them and draped it over Trin. Ricky and Lucy smiled briefly at each other as she wrapped an arm around him. Julian’s heart sank. He tore his eyes away from the sight. What the fuck was he doing? He couldn’t wreck Ricky’s family. Trinity was a good kid. He couldn’t ask her father to choose him over her. Fuck.

Just as he was thinking of pulling away, Ricky suddenly appeared at the passenger door.

“Fuck, Rick! Don’t sneak up on my like that, man.”

Ricky opened the door and climbed in beside him.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Julian? I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore. Did you come here to agalize?”

Julian shook his head and kept his eyes off of Ricky.

“It’s apologize, Ricky. And no, I didn’t. I don’t know, man. I don’t know why I’m here. I was just going for a drive to clear my head and I just ended up here. I was leaving if you want to get out of my car.”

Julian reached across Ricky’s lap to try to open the door. Ricky caught him by the wrist and held him in place.

“I don’t want to, actually. I want you to stop being such a jackass. Why would you say you don’t want to see me again?”

Julian tried to jerk his hand away but Ricky’s grip was strong.

“I don’t know. You said you were leaving and I just got pissed off. I just, I’m sorry, okay? I couldn’t think clearly. Of course I don’t want you out of my life. You leaving the park, man…that’s…nothing’s gonna be the same. You’ve been my best friend my whole life. I just don’t want that to change.”

The two men were silent for a moment. Julian was afraid to move. Finally, Ricky tugged on the wrist he still held until Julian leaned over. He wasn’t at all surprised when Ricky’s lips met his. It wasn’t much of a kiss. More of a gentle brushing but it still sent a surge through Julian’s body. Their faces lingered inches apart from each other. 

“You’re my best friend too. Fuck Julian, you’re more than that. You’re like fucking everything. Do you understand for what I’m trying to say,” he asked.

Julian understood all too well. His mind drifted back to two 8 year old boys, sitting in this same car. Julian’s father had just left. Even as he’d tried to put on a brave face, his eyes welled up and his voice was choked and hoarse. He remembered Ricky wrapping his chubby arms around him and promising him that he’d always be there for him. They’d split their first bottle of rum that night. And they’d been inseparable ever since.

Julian’s hand twitched with the need to reach out and touch Ricky’s face, but he resisted. The situation was just too fucked.

“Yeah, Rick. I know.”

Ricky kissed him again. Much harder this time. Julian moaned into his mouth. He reached up to grab Ricky’s hair and deepened this kiss. Ricky tasted like smoke and hash. He tasted like home. Ricky started pulling at his shirt and pushing him against the driver’s side window. Julian’s heart felt like it was trying to pound out of his chest.  
His hands went to unbutton Ricky’s shirt. He felt Ricky’s mouth split into a smile against him. Ricky moved down toward his pants, hands running up and down his thighs. What was he doing? Lucy was 30 ft. away. And why couldn’t he seem to stop himself? He yanked Ricky closer.

Suddenly, the blare of the car horn sent them flying in opposite directions.

“Holy fuck! Was that aliens,” cried Ricky.

“No, you idiot. We must have knocked the horn.”

Julian turned toward Ricky’s trailer to see if there was any movement. Neither Lucy nor Trinity was in sight.

Ricky tried to catch his breath.

“Rick, man you should go back inside before Lucy comes out here and sees us like this.”

He pointed to Ricky’s half unbuttoned shirt and disheveled hair. Ricky started smoothing down his stray locks.

“Yeah, I guess. She’d fucking freak out about this. Julian, I…I mean, look. Fuck, I don’t know what I’m saying. This is fucking frustrating! I don’t want things to change either. Not for us. We, we’re too good.”

Julian waved a dismissive hand. “Rick, Rick, Rick. It’s okay. I know. Okay? Me too. And we’re good. You go live in a house with your family. I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere. And it might be good for you too.”

“Yeah? Really?”

Ricky was looking nervously at Julian. Julian tried to offer him his best reassuring smile as he nodded at him. Ricky grinned back at him and leaned to kiss him once more. Julian responded but broke it off quickly.

“Go, Rick. I mean it. We’re gonna get caught.”

“Okay. Okay. Mr. Rushy. I really fucking love you though.”

Julian clasped his hand on the back of Ricky’s neck.

“I love you too. Nothing changes that.” 

Ricky nodded and stumbled out of the car, still fixing himself back up as he disappeared into the trailer. Julian continued to stare at the trailer long after Ricky had gone inside and the lights went out. He briefly wondered who was gonna move in after Ricky was gone. Maybe he’d give it to Bubbles. Maybe Julian would buy it himself. Just in case Ricky ever needed it back. Hell, Lucy would probably end up dumping him again before they could even move. Or if not, soon after. Ricky wasn’t gonna last long away from Sunnyvale. Away from Julian. He needed looking after and nobody else was going to do it. Nobody else was as good at it. At least that’s what Julian told himself. His mouth still tingled from where Ricky had kissed him. He licked his lips and started up his car, pushing thoughts of Ricky as far down as he could. It took all his control not to look back as he drove away.


End file.
